ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Scythe of Quakes
"I love this thing!" ''- Cole in the episode The Rise of The Great Devourer. The '''Scythe of Quakes' is one of the four Golden Weapons of Ninjago. It was used by Cole. Power When its blade is sliced into the ground, the earth splits, creating an earthquake. It also forms Cole's Tread Assault. The Scythe is a golden staff with a horizontal blade at the top, and is almost as long as a minifigure. In the Television specials and the series, it is more ornate, it's blade featuring a dragon head spewing earth along it's edge. History The Scythe was first used with the other four Golden Weapons by The First Master of Spinjitzu to create Ninjago. Garmadon's Banishment Soon after the First Spinjitzu Master's death, his son, Garmadon attempted to steal and use the power of the four weapons for his own selfish ends. Garmadon's younger brother, Wu defeated him and banished him to The Underworld. Wu then took the weapons and hid them in different places throughout Ninjago. The Scythe was hidden in the Caves of Despair, and Wu placed the Earth Dragon over it to guard it. Ninja Discovery Many years later, Sensei Wu's four ninja proteges, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay rediscovered the Scythe. It was their first weapon gathered in their attempt to retrieve the four weapons from their hiding places to keep them from Lord Garmadon. Although the Ninja were charged not to use the Scythe, Kai used its power to provide them an escape route after the Earth Dragon guardian woke up. In Samukai's Hands Later, at the Fire Temple, the Ninja were ambushed, and the Scythe was stolen, along with the Shurikens of Ice and the Nunchucks of Lightning, by Samukai. The weapons were then taken to the Underworld, where Samukai fought Wu with the three weapons he stole. After he defeated Wu, he took up the fourth weapon, the Sword of Fire, which Sensei Wu had been fighting with. The powers of the four weapons served to destroy Samukai, and created a vortex through space and time, allowing Lord Garmadon to escape his Underworld prison. In Defense of Ninjago After Garmadon escaped, the four ninja took up the weapons to use them in defense of Ninjago. Each ninja took the weapon that matched their elemental properties, so the Scythe was in the possession of Cole. The Earth Dragon, nicknamed Rocky, guarded it by serving Cole as a mount and pet. Trivia *The weapon's physical Lego form is not similar to its appearance in the show. *In 2012, it was renamed the Staff of Earth on the lego website. *So far, there have been four versions of the Scythe of Quakes, but none truly replicate the one in the TV show. Ninjago.com Description 2011 description: This Mighty weapon can mow down trees and move mountains. whoever masters it, can control the earth. Used by the First Spinjitzu Master to create Ninjago, it is one of the four Weapons of Spinjitzu. 2012 description: (Staff of Earth) Cole's good old Golden Weapon. Set Appearances *2170 Cole DX (the gold blade tip piece is lower quality than in other sets) *2258 Ninja Ambush *2263 Turbo Shredder *2505 Garmadon's Dark Fortress *2507 Fire Temple *2509 Earth Dragon Defense *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider *9450 Epic Dragon Battle Gallery Lego-ninjago-coles-tread-assault.jpg|The Scythe in tread assault form. $(KGrHqN,!l0E3HUR-luOBN40drz5uw~~_12.jpg|The Real-life Lego Scythe of Quakes. 200px-Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu.png 185px-Nrg cole's card.jpg|Version 4, on NRG Cole. 185px-Kendo zane vs kendo cole ep 1.png pic6377A8F50531CBEC73E8BE1031590335.jpg Four weapons ep.11.png Cole DX.png|Cole DX with the Scythe of Quakes. Golden tri scythe.png|The Golden Tri Scythe. Cole DX Card.png|Cole DX's artwork with the Scythe of Quakes Category:Weapons Category:Golden Weapons Category:Earth Category:Objects Category:2012 Category:Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:Ninjas Category:Elements Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Things that once belonged to the Ninja Category:Ninja